


七日蟬

by jajajajawa



Series: Wanna One 衍生 [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, 丹雲 - Freeform, 年雲, 微超現實, 時間亂序, 類骨科
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajajajawa/pseuds/jajajajawa
Summary: 黃旼炫與姜丹尼爾雖然從小一起長大，但性格完全不同，包括對大哥河成雲的記憶也不盡相同，唯一的共同點是他們都深愛著河成雲。河成雲其實什麼都知道，因為他有個不為人知的秘密。
Relationships: Ha Sungwoon/Hwang Minhyun, Ha Sungwoon/Hwang Minhyun/Kang Daniel, Ha Sungwoon/Kang Daniel
Series: Wanna One 衍生 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556158
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

1、

尹智聖將吧檯收拾乾淨，並且清理好客人剛離開的桌子，最後他看一眼手錶，已經過了打烊時間，但是坐在吧檯邊上的客人不但沒有離開的打算，居然還醉倒趴下來。

這是一間店面空間只有三坪大，位置夾在辦公大樓中間，在這寸土寸金的市中心經營的小酒館，尹智聖頂下這家店的時候本來打算賣早餐的，但是後來早餐的收入無法平衡店租水電的開銷，才決定改做晚間時段的酒館，果然很快就達到損益平衡。

但缺點就是每天都會有這種賴到打烊的客人，尹智聖決定把外面的桌椅跟招牌收進來之後就趕人。

希望他會自覺離開，所以故意拖拖拉拉慢吞吞地收拾，到最後他真的沒有能做的了，只好嘆口氣，上前搖搖他的肩膀。

「先生？不好意思.....我要打烊了。」

「嗚....旼炫讓我再睡一....」

蛤？尹智聖愣愣的縮回手，看來這位客人是真的睡到錯亂了....突然聽到一陣手機震動的聲音，靠近才發現是客人掛在椅背上的外套口袋發出來的。

「呃.....先生，你的手機響了....」該不會就是他剛剛說的那個人打來的？尹智聖這次搖大力一點，對方是個身材頗嬌小的青年，一進來的時候尹智聖就想要求看身分證才賣酒給他，沒想到他倒是自己把身分證甩到吧檯上，看來是個有自知之明的傢伙。

但讓人印象更深刻的還是那輪廓勻稱的美貌，還有比一般男生還要白皙的肌膚，尹智聖開店也不只是一兩天的事情，好看的人他自然見過不少，但沒經過裝飾打扮還能自帶光芒的倒是沒幾個。

光芒....好像有點誇張，但尹智聖當下真的有這種感受。

對方終於被他搖到不耐煩，他撐起身體胡亂撈著外套口袋，抓出手機看也沒看就直接拒接、關機，一連串動作流暢的比剛剛甩身分證的手法還要熟練。

「我可以再點一杯嗎？」似乎稍微冷靜下來，他看了尹智聖一眼才垂下頭站起身，「抱歉.....我知道你要打烊了，但我還不想回去。」

尹智聖看著他失望的眼神突然心軟，反正冰塊還有剩，他回家之後也是一個人，不如陪他聊一下無妨。

「你等一下。」把他按回椅子上，尹智聖掀開小隔板進去吧檯。

須臾，尹智聖把一杯冰牛奶放在他面前，「喝吧。」

本想抗議他不喝這種小鬼喝的東西，但對方的眼神像是在說不喝就滾，他只好勉為其難地捧著啜飲。

尹智聖的心情莫名像撿了隻流浪貓一樣，有種想揉揉他頭髮的衝動，「剛剛，不接電話人家不會擔心嗎？」

「沒差.....他本來就管很多。」一邊抹掉上唇沾到的牛奶漬，偷偷看了一眼被他甩在一邊的手機。

「家人？還是....愛人？」尹智聖看的出來他不是完全不在乎，而且直覺告訴他，打電話的人可能就是他喝悶酒的原因。

「是我弟弟，明明年紀比我小卻像老人一樣，個性古板又有潔癖。」皺著鼻子滿臉嫌棄，似乎同時回想起關於對方的細節，「而且我都是成年人了，晚一點回家不算什麼大事吧？」

「你們兄弟感情真好。」尹智聖微笑著。

「唉，比起來丹.....我另外一個弟弟，他就不會這樣。」這時候才露出有些寵溺的表情。

尹智聖點點頭，但他同時仔細端詳一下對方，像他這樣細皮白肉的還不是跟朋友見面，而是一個人深夜在外遊蕩，也難怪家人會擔心吧。

「呀西.....還是應該回電話？」看來心裡還是有些過意不去，但他伸手撈回手機才想起來順手關機了，怕對方真的會太擔心還是決定重開機。

結果手機畫面才剛亮起來，就顯示了八條簡訊十通未接來電通知，尹智聖看他抓著震動個不停的手機突然有點想笑，說自己是哥哥的人卻像叛逆期的青少年，緊張又尷尬，醉意大概也被嚇光了。

「起碼回個訊息吧？」尹智聖終於看不下去稍微建議。

「唉......他看的到我已讀了，應該又會打過來....」話都還沒說完，果然手機就響了。

他抱歉的看尹智聖一眼，按下接通，果然只來的及說幾個單字就幾乎在聽對方唸了，最後他問尹智聖這裡的地址並且轉告之後才掛上電話。

「他要來接你？」尹智聖忍不住好奇。

「嗯。」

「你們三兄弟感情真好。」尹智聖意外的挑高眉毛，雖然這句話他剛剛就說過了，但多了一些驚訝。

「是嗎？其實我們一點血緣關係都沒有，但是從小一起長大。」搖晃著手裡還剩兩口的牛奶，「而且三個人連姓都不同，卻是僅有的家人了。」

尹智聖聽著不知道該怎麼回應，超過常識或者太過悲慘的故事都會讓人失去反應能力。

「啊、對了，我叫做河成雲，你應該比我大吧？」看尹智聖點點頭他放心笑著，「那我就叫你哥了。」

2、

「哥，你怎麼睡在這裡？」

把簡報完成的時候已經半夜，黃旼炫揉著疲勞的眼睛到廚房找水喝，沒想到看見河成雲還躺在沙發上，但螢幕早就停在電影結束的畫面上不知道多久，黃旼炫先用遙控器關上電視，然後蹲在河成雲面前拍拍他的臉頰。

「嗯.....」河成雲像貓洗臉一樣伸手蹭蹭，卻沒有醒來的跡象。

「唉，頭髮還是濕的.....」黃旼炫看他已經洗漱過換好睡衣，頭髮沒有吹乾就躺在沙發上，河成雲經常衝動租一些他根本沒空看的電影，結果一個禮拜快過了才想急著看完，黃旼炫無奈的嘆口氣，「哥，起來把頭髮弄乾，你這樣會感冒的。」

河成雲似醒非醒的微睜眼，但卻是朝黃旼炫伸手，其實他只是想伸個懶腰，卻被黃旼炫當成在討抱，他順勢彎下腰輕而易舉把人公主抱起，結果比預想要輕盈的重量讓黃旼炫停頓。

「怎麼這麼輕？」

最近忙著工作，都沒注意到本來還有點肉的臉頰已經略顯消瘦，黃旼炫心裡有些自責，更加抱緊懷裡的人往房間走去，但他越過了河成雲的，直接回到自己房間把人放躺在床上。

河成雲一沾到床熟門熟路的滾一圈窩成舒服的姿勢，黃旼炫從抽屜裡拿出吹風機插好電，然後把人拉起來趴在自己身上，一手撥著頭髮一手打開吹風機，整個過程河成雲不可能沒醒，但他理所當然的接受黃旼炫的照顧，後者也從沒有抱怨過。

黃旼炫甚至有些樂在其中，對方雖然比自己年長了一點，但總是覺得特別可愛，本人很討厭別人這麼說，偏偏他的可愛就是來自於不自覺。

河成雲的頭髮很細，黃旼炫尤其喜歡他垂在脖子後面的碎髮，讓膚色看起來更白、髮色看起來更深，有一次他染成紅色的時候也很好看，但黃旼炫有些心疼髮質，終於把頭髮吹乾了，他還依依不捨的順理整齊。

「睡覺就亂了.....別弄了....」河成雲困倦的聲音含糊不清，趴在黃旼炫的肩膀上氣息不停掃著他的脖子。

「好吧。」黃旼炫把他放倒在床上，順便蓋上被子。

「丹回來了嗎.....」河成雲像在說夢話一樣邊睡邊問。

黃旼炫僵住，眼神一黯，「哥，晚安。」

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

3、

「你怎麼不問我們為什麼沒有血緣關係？」河成雲好奇的問尹智聖，一雙腿在高腳椅上晃。

「血緣關係很重要嗎？」尹智聖反問，他打開冰箱決定替河成雲弄點吃的，他記得還有蛋跟鮪魚罐頭，加上即食飯弄碗雞蛋粥也是可以的。

「因為一般大家都會問的。」河成雲好奇的偷看他在做什麼，其實他雖然還有些暈呼呼的，但肚子已經開始餓了，畢竟他根本沒怎麼吃飯就喝了一堆酒精，如果不是因為剛剛肚子叫的很大聲，他大概也忘了這件事情。

「你應該沒有不吃的東西吧？」尹智聖轉頭問他。

「我不挑食....啊，蛋不要太熟。」

「知道了。」尹智聖微笑著，明明才剛知道對方名字不到幾分鐘的人，現在居然像認識很久一樣，看來這傢伙是個自來熟啊.....

「其實我很怕生，對不熟的人都不敢說話，可是哥很親切感覺很好相處，一定很多人都會把心事跟你說吧？」河成雲趴在吧檯上，像隻等餵食的柯基。

尹智聖沒想到對方正巧回答了，原來大家都這麼覺得吧？

雞蛋粥煮好盛上兩碗，然後又從冰箱裡拿出泡菜剪成小塊，並且把鮪魚塊倒在小碟上，尹智聖曾經為了健康的理由幾乎不吃消夜，可是開店總要熬到半夜，白天就只吃一餐了，再不吃消夜可能會撐不下去，所以小冰箱裡常備著簡單的食材，但通常都是他一個人，這還是第一次有人陪他一起。

「呼....燙......」河成雲唏哩呼嚕的一下子掃了半碗，「哥的廚藝真好，好吃！」

「這算廚藝嗎？」尹智聖被稱讚的有點不好意思。

「跟旼炫不相上下，啊，旼炫是我大弟弟，平常都是他負責煮飯家事.....其實也沒有規定誰負責，但總是他在做。」河成雲自己都沒發現，當他提起自家弟弟，臉上難掩驕傲的神情。

尹智聖偷偷想他八成是個讓人不省心的哥哥，所以弟弟得能幹些吧。

「我才沒有.....旼炫本來就很能幹，只要他經過的地方什麼都會變得很整齊，就算是站在他旁邊頭髮也會莫名其妙的變整齊。」河成雲突然激動起來語速驚人。

嗯？又來了，這種奇怪的感覺。尹智聖聽著有點傻住，他剛剛明明沒說出來.....

更微妙的是河成雲好像也才剛反應過來，低頭吸粥分明在掩飾什麼的表情，尹智聖瞇起懷疑的視線，一邊慢慢嚼著泡菜。

「那你另外一個弟弟呢？」尹智聖暫且放下違和感。

「丹？我都這麼叫他，但其實他全名叫做姜丹尼爾，光聽名字就是個帥哥對吧？不是我臭屁，他從高中加入B-boy開始，走到哪裡都跟著一堆粉絲，每天收情書收到手軟，情人節的時候我還替他分擔了不少巧克力.....唉，可是他跟旼炫不同，總是不小心就把自己弄傷，手啊腳啊....最少也有擦傷，嚴重的時候還扭傷過。」

河成雲本來說的神色飛揚，提到受傷的事情就漸漸憂慮起來，其實他也有認識其他舞蹈工作者，就沒見像自己弟弟這麼頻繁受傷的。

「而且這傢伙最近翅膀長硬了，居然沒讓我知道他去參加比賽.....決賽是要去美國的，萬一他去了美國不回來怎麼辦？」河成雲開始杞人憂天了。

「你怎麼知道他一定會進決賽？」

尹智聖一說出口就後悔了，因為接下來河成雲又重新一輪描述他親愛的弟弟多有才華，跟他同團的人也都不是省油的燈......以下省略。

感覺像是已經認識他們一樣，看來三兄弟的個性完全不同啊，沒有血緣關係的話應該也長的不像吧？不過看他這麼矮，他另外兩個弟弟應該也差不多吧？尹智聖默默心想。

「並不是，他們都超過一百八....」

咦？

尹智聖這次表情嚴肅地看著對方，「你怎麼知道我心裡在想什麼？」

4、

道別了朋友們，姜丹尼爾蹲在練舞室的地上把換下來的制服胡亂塞進背包裡，然後大致上把汗抹乾淨，就扯著背包用最快的速度往外衝，舞蹈教室下課的時間電梯特別難等，他決定乾脆走樓梯，可是不管他用多快的腳程，等他到樓下的時候，總會看見河成雲身邊繞著搭訕他的人。

「哥！」姜丹尼爾揮著手奔向河成雲。

「丹！下課啦？」河成雲看到姜丹尼爾露出笑容，被夾在比他高的兩個男生中間，他們也順著河成雲的方向看過來，眼神多了打量的意味。

姜丹尼爾皮笑肉不笑的直接越過他們，攬住河成雲的肩膀把人拉出來。

「不是說不用來接我下課嗎？」姜丹尼爾用身高的優勢隔開他們，「哥等很久了嗎？」

「可是我剛好順路呀....啊，我弟弟來了，再見！」河成雲想起來還沒跟剛認識的朋友們道別，轉身跟他們揮揮手，但馬上又被姜丹尼爾擋去視線。

「哥不要隨便跟陌生人說話。」

姜丹尼爾臉上的笑容已經消失，本來河成雲是個害羞內向的人，為了克服認生做出很多努力，但不知道是哪個渾蛋建議他盡量主動對別人微笑，結果情況漸漸走歪，河成雲只要來舞蹈教室等他下課，很高的概率會被人搭訕，剛開始同學會調侃他急著下課是要見女友，但姜丹尼爾清楚，見女友都沒這個急。

「他們是學弟呀，還說看過你的表演耶。」河成雲想到他們剛剛明明說很崇拜姜丹尼爾的，怎麼本人出現卻一點反應都沒有.....

「哥.....」姜丹尼爾不知道該說什麼了。

到達河成雲停車的位置，他解開鎖在後座的安全帽遞給姜丹尼爾，這台打檔車是他平常用來代步的，河成雲不會承認是因為小時候看了鄭雨盛的電影，才對機車有某種情懷，可惜目前為止後座只載過兩個弟弟。

「上來吧。」扣好安全帽並且發動機車，河成雲準備好讓姜丹尼爾上車。

姜丹尼爾跨上去車身沉了一下，雖然他剛剛還說要河成雲別來接他下課，可是這樣他才有機會抱住河成雲的腰，用大腿輕夾他的髖部，在對方絲毫沒有察覺的時候遐想連篇，姜丹尼爾既隱密又矛盾地享受這一刻。

一起練舞的朋友們如果知道他單戀自己的哥哥一定會嚇到掉下巴，一起出去玩他都是負責去跟女生們說話，對於表現自己也從不害羞，可是那都是因為他心裡早就有人住在裡面，所以其他人都只是過眼雲煙罷了，但他並非一開始就接受這件事情。

剛開始姜丹尼爾只是特別喜歡嬌小可愛，皮膚白皙的人，像小貓小狗那樣惹人憐愛，或者像河成雲剛洗好澡的樣子，清爽濕潤毫無防備，他不由自主地去注意跟河成雲很像的女生，可是比較起來又都不及河成雲，後來姜丹尼爾想到底問題出在哪裡？或許是女生的頭髮太長了，如果像河成雲那樣剪短短的可以看見白脖子，既清純又性感的多好？

後來他真的遇到了一個很像河成雲的短髮女生，真的嘗試交往之後還是不太對勁。

如果從開竅的那天開始算起，姜丹尼爾才喜歡河成雲不到兩個月的時間，而且起因還是某天三兄弟都忘記繳水電費，結果河成雲在半夜洗澡的時候被停水停電，一向怕黑的河成雲放聲尖叫，姜丹尼爾慌忙之下帶著手電筒衝進浴室，也沒顧慮到對方沒穿衣服就突然打開手電筒.....

然後......他發現自己硬了。

正巧那天黃旼炫跟社團的人去MT了，家裡只有他們兩個人在，平常都是黃旼炫比較擅長危機處理，姜丹尼爾只好找浴巾把人裹起來，當時已經將近秋末，晚上如果沒有開地暖會冷到醒來那種，兄弟倆只好穿著羽絨外套，在黑暗中抱著被子等待天亮。

隔天早上醒來，當他看見河成雲睡在胸前的樣子，他又硬了一次。

姜丹尼爾自覺沒有黃旼炫聰明，也有點活在自己的世界裡，可是多給他一點時間反應過來，他總會想明白很多事情。

比如說，發現黃旼炫也一樣喜歡河成雲.....就是，會變硬的那種喜歡。

-tbc-


	3. Chapter 3

5、

河成雲是在某個奇怪的時機點發現自己有點異於常人。

畢竟身為兄長，雖然外表看來有些漫不經心，但事實上河成雲是個很守規矩的人，只是還沒有黃旼炫古板罷了，所以他奉公守法的滿二十歲之後才第一次接觸酒精，當時跟大學同學們一起聚餐，剛開始只是啤酒，漸漸變成燒啤，最後純燒酒的時候他突然聽見了奇怪的聲音。

"好可愛.....耳朵都紅了"

同桌的男同學突然這麼說，河成雲好奇的看他一眼，對方明明正在討論今天選修課的事情，突然一個相同的聲音重疊了。

"他在看我嗎？發現我很帥了吧。"

河成雲搖搖頭，他想自己一定是醉了，不然怎麼會聽見像旁白一樣的聲音。

「成雲吶？你還好嗎？臉色好像不太好。」這句話對方是真的說出口了，河成雲一時間傻住不知道該怎麼反應。

"唉，好餓....等一下散會再去吃炒血腸" 對面明明自稱食量小的女同學突然這麼說，用跟平常完全不同的語氣。

「妳說什麼？」河成雲轉頭問對方，但對面的女同學卻正在喝酒，分明剛剛就沒有開口說話，被河成雲嚇了一跳放下杯子。

「嗯？我剛剛沒說話呀。」女同學恢復平常軟糯的語氣滿臉無辜。"神經病...." 但是河成雲卻聽見了對方這麼說，雖然她嘴巴沒有動.....

"今天穿白色的衣服也好可愛，嘴唇看起來很好親，根本是在誘惑人嘛。" 旁邊的男同學又突然這麼說，這次河成雲忍住沒看向他，他覺得自己一定是幻聽了.....

後來河成雲想不起來是怎麼離開的，只知道酒醒之後一切恢復正常，他沒有再聽見奇怪的聲音，那晚或許只是酒醉引起的幻聽罷了，但下意識開始跟那個男同學保持距離，河成雲抱持著僥倖的心態翻頁。

但就像尼采說的，當你在凝視深淵的時候，深淵也正在凝視著你。放著不管的事情永遠不會自己消失，甚至會在意料之外的情況下令人措手不及。

那天的怪事河成雲沒有跟任何人提起，連兩個弟弟都不知道，包括河成雲自己都忘記了，所以在姜丹尼爾成年的生日當天，三兄弟慣例約好了一起吃大餐，其實姜丹尼爾早就偷喝過啤酒了，但在哥哥們面前依舊裝作什麼都沒嘗試過的可愛忙內。

黃旼炫特地準備了將丹尼爾出生年份的紅酒作為禮物，河成雲是存錢買了新型平板電腦，先去平常就愛去的烤腸店，然後又到小酒館續攤，河成雲一直刻意節制酒精，但這樣持續整晚下來還是微醺了。

姜丹尼爾看起來喝最多，因為平常面對哥哥們就是撒嬌的樣子喝醉之後也沒什麼區別，黃旼炫是隱約酒量很好，或許他只是比較會忍住罷了，河成雲剛好介於他們之間，意識上很清醒可是沒辦法控制身體，離開小酒館的時候還得靠黃旼炫攙扶。

"抱太緊了啦....."

河成雲聽到姜丹尼爾在他們後面這麼說，他試圖回頭，但黃旼炫的手緊緊繞著他的腰，想掙脫開也使不上力。

"每次都被旼炫哥搶先"

「啊，快跑！快變紅燈了！」姜丹尼爾突然指著前方的路口大叫，另外兩個人都被他轉移注意力，下一瞬間他手腳極快的把河成雲整個人扛起來往前衝。

「啊！太丟臉了......放我下來！」河成雲因為羞恥又害怕下意識抱緊姜丹尼爾的脖子，看見被甩在後面的黃旼炫手還維持著一樣的姿勢沒來得及反應過來，還好現在夜深了，路人跟車輛都不多，姜丹尼爾也在到達馬路對面的時候就把他放下來。

「呵呵.....」姜丹尼爾笑的像得逞的貓，河成雲好不容易站穩，一轉頭發現黃旼炫被紅燈困在馬路對面。

「啊.......旼炫......你幹嘛跑啊？」河成雲還暈呼呼的，腿一下也沒能站穩，好在姜丹尼爾還記得扶住肩膀，他也順勢整個人靠在他身上。

"好想就這樣帶著哥逃走"

河成雲聽到姜丹尼爾的聲音，怒氣不打一處來，他想拋下黃旼炫也就算了居然還沒用敬語，正打算好好教訓的時候，河成雲突然愣住.....

剛剛他有開口嗎？

"哥為什麼不是我一個人的呢....在擔心旼炫哥嗎？"

姜丹尼爾表面上看起來依舊笑的傻樂，但是心裡的聲音卻隱隱帶著失落感，河成雲此刻震驚到失去反應能力，終於幾秒後綠燈亮起，黃旼炫朝他們快步走來，河成雲才回過神退開一步。

「走吧！」黃旼炫臉上已經沒有剛剛慌亂的神色。

兩個人同時一左一右的環住河成雲，平常他最討厭這樣的凹字隊形，弟弟們故意把他夾在中間毫無阻礙越過頭頂對話，用來調戲他的身高，河成雲每次都會甩開他們，順便一人補踹一腳，現在他卻愣愣地被推著走沒有抵抗。

"剛剛他是故意的吧" 黃旼炫的心這麼說，臉上沒什麼表情。

那天之後，河成雲才開始正視這件事情，他仔細推敲到底問題出在哪裡，他聽見的到底是什麼？

6、

「所以你突然發現自己聽的到別人心裡的話？」尹智聖希望自己現在的表情還不算太失禮。

「喝酒之後，要不就是乾脆喝到失去意識，不然只要喝到某個程度....微醺吧？就會聽的到。」河成雲大概是被那碗雞蛋粥開胃了，抓起小碟上的堅果一邊嚼著一邊說。

「齁.....好神奇，這算超能力了吧。」雖然很難相信，但剛剛河成雲一字不漏的接上他心裏想的話，就算是猜測也沒能這麼準，更遑論他們才第一次見面。

「大概吧.....我並不想要這種能力。」他看了尹智聖防備的眼神，「別擔心，我現在酒退的差不多了，已經聽不見你心裏的話了。」

「喔，還好.....」

「但是你根本不相信吧？」

「你不是說聽不見了嗎？」尹智聖放鬆不到兩秒又重新警惕。

「因為你都寫在臉上了啊，而且我自己也覺得不可思議。」河成雲聳聳肩。

「那如果去擺攤算命啊、塔羅牌什麼的....你一定會大發利市。」尹智聖撇撇嘴，被說中比被聽見更讓人尷尬一些。

河成雲像是早就聽過這種話，或者是他自己也想過，但他直接搖搖頭，「知道別人心裡想的事情不等於知道對方的未來吧。」

說的也是。尹智聖點點頭，突然想起什麼又問，「那你今天為什麼一個人在外面喝這麼多酒？」

「因為.....有想知道的事.....」河成雲心虛地低下頭，「結果不小心喝過頭了。」


	4. Chapter 4

7、

黃旼炫覺得自己是沒什麼存在感的人，如果在團體裏面他會選擇默默做好該做的事情，不是因為他沒有表現慾，而是他不願意跟身邊的人競爭。

「因為旼炫是溫柔的人啊。」比自己大一歲的哥哥這麼說，當時他們都還是小學生，但在黃旼炫眼中河成雲已經很成熟懂事，會幫自己打跑欺負他的人，永遠理直氣壯積極聰明，在當時黃旼炫根本想像不到幾年後會覺得河成雲很可愛。

尤其成長過程中總是接受對方的鼓勵更多，黃旼炫文靜的個性讓他不擅於競爭，河成雲總擔心他太過低調而錯過機會，不像姜丹尼爾那樣天生是人群中的小太陽，比較起來，黃旼炫總是按部就班地做好該做的事情，讓河成雲只要擔心將丹尼爾就好了，可是久而久之，黃旼炫養成了即使辛苦也不會表達的習慣。

高中有一次，黃旼炫偷偷報名參加了歌唱比賽，其實他一直很喜歡唱歌，但因為姜丹尼爾學跳舞已經花費了不少錢，加上黃旼炫的課業表現得很好，所有人都以為他會以考上名校為目標，其實他心裡默默想當個歌手，卻一直沒有表現出來。

黃旼炫最後在決賽前輸了，哭的卻是河成雲。

原來河成雲一直有偷偷的去現場替他加油，因為不想給對方壓力，彼此選擇沒有讓對方知道，黃旼炫被淘汰的那天，回家經過公園的時候停下來，一個人坐在公園椅發呆著，一直到河成雲舉著兩隻冰淇淋坐在他旁邊。

「快點吃！都溶化了！」

河成雲焦躁的大叫，原本以為可以很帥的出現，尤其還帶著黃旼炫最愛的香草冰淇淋，但他喜歡的那家冰淇淋店太遠了，即使用最快的速度跑回來還是溶的他手指都是冰。

黃旼炫驚訝的看著河成雲，沒來得及反應就只能聽話趕緊接過去舔，可是竟然是直接抓著河成雲的手湊近，舌尖也順勢舔到了他的手指，兩個人都愣住，河成雲一個機靈想縮回來，黃旼炫更抓緊沒有放手，用另外一隻手從背包裡掏出濕紙巾，仔細地替河成雲擦乾淨手指，才把冰淇淋接過去。

眼角餘光注意河成雲舔著冰淇淋的動作，很像可愛的小動物，專注而認真，黃旼炫特別慶幸在上一個暑假的時候突然抽高了十幾公分，現在他已經可以微微俯視河成雲。

「哥怎麼知道我在這裡？」黃旼炫問了他可以猜出答案的問題。

「就剛好經過，好冰.....」河成雲忍耐著牙齒敏感，其實他不特別喜歡吃冰，但今天莫名的也覺得自己需要被安慰一下。

「你眼睛怎麼這麼紅？」黃旼炫指著他明顯哭過的眼角。

「剛剛眼睛進沙了。」河成雲心虛的別開臉，假裝特別認真的舔。

「哥這個時間應該在打工吧？」

「........你哪來這麼多問題？」

河成雲終於惱羞成怒的瞪了他一眼，才注意到黃旼炫的神情並不如聲音聽以來的平靜，他直接把黃旼炫抱住，因為手裡拿著東西不能輕拍他的背，只好更加用力的抱，彼此個性都是好強的人，黃旼炫不主動說河成雲也不會去過問，即使雙方都知道瞞不過。

這是記憶中黃旼炫少數的眼淚，不光是因為比賽挫折，更因為感覺自己讓河成雲擔心了。

習慣壓抑的人一但決堤，一時半刻根本收不回來，河成雲心疼的貼著他的耳朵輕聲安慰，黃旼炫臉頰感受到一股濕涼，才發現河成雲也跟著一起掉眼淚，他沒有多想，直接用嘴輕輕吻掉。

剛開始河成雲沒有抗拒，一直到黃旼炫吻到嘴角，河成雲才突然退開。

變得有點尷尬，黃旼炫不知道該怎麼收場，但河成雲像平常一樣，只說句該回家了，就拉著他站起來。

黃旼炫不知道該覺得慶幸還是失望，唯一確定的是在那之後他放棄了成為歌手的願望，不是因為比賽輸了，而是他想趕快成為能讓河成雲依賴的人，如果考上名校，畢業之後進入大企業裡工作就可以的話，他會這麼做得。

可惜的是那天沒能吻到河成雲，沒有得逞反而讓人更加在意，黃旼炫在那之後經常不由自主看著河成雲嘴唇出神，到底是什麼時候開始對他有慾念的？黃旼炫本來就特別喜歡肢體接觸，但具體上好像跟好朋友又不太一樣，起碼他就不會想真的去親吻朋友，或者是....更進一步的事情。

然後就在他還沒釐清原因的時候，很快就發現姜丹尼爾對河成雲也有一樣的想法，黃旼炫雖然驚訝卻不意外，錯就錯在他早就不該把姜丹尼爾當作孩子了。

8、

尹智聖有點睡眠不足，他遲了半小時才到店裡準備生意，雖然手裡都忙著日常的工作，心情卻有點飄移，可能是因為前一天晚上那個神奇的客人，他話說到一半說弟弟已經到了，就付錢離開了，不知道他會不會再來，尹智聖有點期待。

今天一到傍晚就開始下雨，本來還算涼爽的溫度一下子變成冰冷，尹智聖把才剛擺放好的招牌往遮雨棚裡拉，有預感今天應該會很冷清。

隔壁的大樓管理員看到尹智聖順便聊了兩句，之後來了幾個客人，三三兩兩的短暫停留之後就離開了，夜還沒深之前又只剩下尹智聖一個人守在店裡，偶爾會有這種時候，剛開業的那會兒如果一空閒肯定會很焦慮，後來漸漸習慣了，也體會到生意就是有起有伏。

以為今晚可能就這樣持續冷清下去的時候，突然有人光臨了，是個高大寬肩的青年，渾身帶著淋過雨的濕氣，染淺的頭髮也濕漉漉的，一看到人就笑的表情很容易讓人聯想到大型犬之類的動物，尹智聖喊了聲歡迎光臨，示意他可以隨便坐。

「一個人？」尹智聖商業式的問。

「嗯，沒有別人了。」刻意轉頭看了空蕩蕩的背後，接著一個狗狗臉聳肩。

這傢伙如果不是很萌就是很油啊。尹智聖心想，然後讓他坐在吧檯邊上，就像前一天河成雲坐過的位置。

「請問有啤酒嗎？」一坐下來就東張西望的，看起來與其說是第一次來到這裡，不如說是第一次來到酒吧。

「只喝啤酒嗎？」尹智聖看對方好像沒有試過調酒，或許可以推薦。

「那.....有拉麵嗎？」

「呃，有是有.....」對方誤會了他的意思，尹智聖正想解釋，就聽到對方肚子咕嚕叫的聲音。

「啊......」他尷尬的抱住肚子傻笑，「我今天什麼都還沒吃。」

尹智聖看他這樣子也不能空腹喝酒，把桌上下酒的零食先放到他面前，然後就替他煮了碗拉麵。

突然一股熟悉的感覺湧上心頭，總覺得好像昨天也做過一樣的事情。

「今天怎麼突然下雨了，早上明明天氣還不錯的.....唉啊，路上人也不多呢。」他先是像自言自語的埋怨天氣，後面才像跟別人聊天的望著尹智聖。

「是啊，據說今天有寒流，最近天氣都不太穩定的樣子。」尹智聖轉頭看他。

「一不小心就會流鼻水，其實我是進來躲雨的，我走太久了。」

尹智聖這才發現青年帶著一個大型背包，看起來像是要去兩天一夜的旅行，但他臉上絲毫沒有期待或開心的跡象，甚至像是單獨在街上遊蕩了。

「要去哪呢？」尹智聖把麵從滾湯裡提起來兩下，好讓麵更加筋道，最後打了蛋再稍微煮幾秒就完成了，他把小鍋跟碗筷放到客人面前，但他卻直接拉鍋子靠近。

「謝謝！.....沒有，我還沒想到要去哪裡。」青年一邊呼燙吹涼然後一口氣吸了一大口面。

「呃？該不會是離家出走吧？」

「哇，你怎麼知道？你也有超能力？」他驚訝地看著尹智聖。

也有？

沒等尹智聖回答，他忙著把麵吞下去，看起來像是真的餓很久的樣子，「啊對了，這裡可以充電嗎？我的手機完全沒電了。」

「可以呀，吧檯裡面有插座。」尹智聖一般情況下是不讓客人充電的，但總感覺這個人很需要人照顧(大概是因為狗臉的關係)，結果電源線才剛插上沒多久，恢復基本功能的手機馬上響起提示音。

但是本人卻像毫不在意放任手機響個不停，尹智聖就算沒有偷看的意思，手機畫面自動跳出的訊息通知也看的到內容，一堆問他在哪裡、為什麼這麼晚還沒回家.....之類的，看來他真的是離家出走。

「好像有點熟悉.....」尹智聖莫名有種違和感，這畫面好像在哪裡看過。

「我又不是小孩了，什麼事情都要問都要管，卻不准我有自己的想法....這不公平。」把拉麵吃到洗碗的程度，他不滿的抹抹嘴，似乎也不太在意手機訊息被別人看見。

「你家人應該是擔心你吧。」尹智聖想起那個白皙可愛的青年。

「可是我已經成年了，為什麼就不能把我當作大人？而且有時候我覺得哥哥們比我還幼稚。」


End file.
